Flash Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Mr. Berstoff Other Characters: * Mr. Eddens Locations: * ** Town Cackle, tabloid newspaper office | Writer11_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler11_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker11_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle11 = Cliff Cornwall: "The Romance of Cliff Cornwall" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * enemy femme fatale | Writer12_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler12_1 = Dennis Neville | Inker12_1 = Dennis Neville | StoryTitle12 = Hawkman: "The Secret of Dick Blendon" | Synopsis12 = Carter Hall learns that his old friend Dick Blendon is dead. When he consoles Dick's father, he meets Una Cathay, a scientist friend of Dick's, and he is suspicious of Una, her sinister associate, Count Torgoff, and her henchman Rolf. When he discovers that Dick's body is missing he investigates. Hawkman discovers that Una has revived Dick, and is keeping him prisoner with several other scientists, in oversized laboratory flasks, hoping to learn from her captives, one way or another, the secret of eternal life. Una, a scientist, tries to put a voodoo hex on Hawkman but thanks to Shiera's extremely keen eyesight and quick wits, he narrowly avoids being killed. He returns to her lab and rescues Dick, who, it turns out, was never really dead after all. Hawkman then confronts the villains, who have found their victims gone, and as Torgoff pulls a gun, Hawkman pins him to the wall with a dagger. Una makes her getaway during this action, and as Hawkman makes for the window to locate the fleeing villain, the Count frees himself and lunges at Hawkman just as he is flying out the window, and falls to his death. As Una Cathay makes for her car, the Hawkman swoops over and hurls a dagger, taking out one tire, causing Miss Cathay to hit a tree, breaking her neck. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Count Torgoff * Una Cathay * Rolf Other Characters: * Dick Blendon Locations: * ** 20 Hudson Terrace ** Una Cathay's Laboratory Items: * Vehicles: * Cathay's Coupe | Writer13_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler13_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker13_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle13 = Johnny Thunder: "Johnny Vs. Gunpowder Glantz" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Gunpowder Glanz * Mike Trainer Other Characters: * Press Agent | Writer14_1 = Paul H. Jepson | Penciler14_1 = Paul Jepson | Inker14_1 = Paul H. Jepson | StoryTitle14 = Rod Rian of the Sky Police: "The Mephisian Menace" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Rod Rian Supporting Characters: * Sky Police Antagonists: * Mephisians Locations: * Land of the Living Dead | Writer24_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler24_1 = William Smith | Inker24_1 = William Smith | StoryTitle24 = The King: "The Terror of the Underworld" | Synopsis24 = | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Myrna Mallon Antagonists: * Boss Barton | Writer25_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler25_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker25_1 = Ed Wheelan | StoryTitle25 = Flash Picture Novelette: "The Scarlet Scarab" | Synopsis25 = A wealthy banker with five household servants and a daughter gets his expensive ruby scarab stolen. The daughter did it. | Appearing25 = | Writer26_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler26_1 = George Storm | Inker26_1 = George Storm | StoryTitle26 = The Whip: "Get the Whip" | Synopsis26 = | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * King * Padre Demo Antagonists: * Sheriff Todds * The Association of Ranchers ** Green Locations: * ** | Notes = * Flash': The Trial Of Major Williams is reprinted in Golden Age Flash Archives Volume 1. ** First issue for art by Everett E. Hibbard, replacing Harry Lampert. ** Jay Garrick's superhero identity is publicly known in this story. ** The name of Jay's college is referred to as Western State University instead of Midwestern University beginning in this story. ** As in the previous issue, The Flash operates in New York City in this story. ** The Flash forces a confession from Berstoff. * ''Hawkman: The Secret of Dick Blenden'' is reprinted in Golden Age Hawkman Archives Volume 1. ** Last issue for Dennis Neville art, next issue Sheldon Moldoff takes over. ** In this story, Carter Hall's home address is given as 20 Hudson Terrace. In he lived at 88 Rimble Road. Carter Hall is quite wealthy and might simply own several expensive homes. ** Dick Blendon and all of his scientist pals learn Hawkman's secret identity, but they all promise to keep it a secret. Carter Hall himself has been thus far quite careless about it. ** Hawkman has now killed his 3rd and 4th evildoers, Count Torgoff and Una Cathay. Also henchman Rolf falls to his death from a rooftop. ** Una Cathay's voodoo murder technique: she ties a hair onto Hawkman's wrist, with which she will burn the hero to death. Shiera Sanders spots this hair from across a room, makes the correct inference, and intervenes. ** Una Cathay's formula for the secret of eternal life seems to still exist at the end of this story. * '''''Johnny Thunder is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archives Volume 1. * First issue for The King by John B. Wentworth and William Smith. * Last issue for George Storm art on The Whip; next issue Homer Fleming takes over. * Also appearing in this issue of Flash Comics was: ** "Adventure in a Time Warp, Part 1" (text story) by Gardner F. Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}